Doctors relatives
by Shadowofdarkness9001
Summary: This is a school assignment I did and I thought you lot might like it. Disclaimer inside.


**_DISCLAIMER: I do not have any rights to use Doctor Who, all characters and locations besides the person who's perspective the story is written from belong to the BBC, I only own the story line and plot._**

In the year five billion a space station known as platform one constructed specifically so that the friends of The Face Of Boe could watch the Earth being destroyed by the Sun as it expanded. It had been there for fifty years with satellites creating gravity fields to slow the sun's expansion. In forty eight minutes they would retreat back to be only one kilometre from the forwards facing part of platform one so that the guests could watch the sun expand and consume the Earth without being in any danger.  
A strange man was standing in one of the viewing rooms wearing a well tailored, all black, suit. He was wondering if he would show up. He was on the guest list of course that didn't mean that he would show up. Typical Face of Boe hanging out and organising a spot for a time-travelling friend on the vague hope... Well I am here for the same reason, really, if you get right down to it. I am looking for the Doctor, the man who's description matches my younger brother from all those thousands of years ago. During the last great time war...

Nothing great about it really, except possibly the length of the casualty list which had run three planets dry of ink because some idiot wanted it down on paper.

"Run" I shouted in the vague hope that my brother would listen for once in his existence.  
"And leave you here with this mess?" My brother retorted, "I think not!"  
Flicking levers and throwing switches in the way that only he could my brother swung his weapon into position and fired across the battle scarred and burning city that was not long ago the great seventh empire of the Time-Lords. Daleks began disappearing within clouds of vortex as their pasts altered. Removing them from the realms of ever was or might have been.  
"The entire Dalek fleet destroyed by a man of peace." Stated the lord President current ruler of the Time-Lords.  
My Brother, rather annoyed said "I didn't kill them, I stuck them in a time loop then locked it. No one died!"  
"Fine fine." Muttered The President as my brother walked into his TARDIS and began to fly home. I never understood how he managed to fly an eight Time-Lord ship on his own. Me, I used a vortex manipulator when we were in battle but had a mental connection with my TARDIS for whenever I needed to use it. I hadn't touched the console for use since I was 19 years old.  
I saw the President fire lightning at the ship in anger and the doors flew open mid flight. The ship dematerialised and I felt a crack in the time lock and and tapped away at my vortex manipulator and shot through it. Time travel without a casing was bad enough, but through a time lock?  
It burnt out the electrons in my atoms and I literally fell apart.  
regeneration shouldn't have been enough.  
It was though and somehow I survived...

Shaking myself out of the flashback I heard an old wheezing sound and muttered to myself: "Typical the old fool still has the hand break on."  
Turning around I saw a big blue box proclaiming to be a 'Police public call box' materialising in the centre of the room and started wondering if the chameleon circuit was on the fritz. I shrugged it off and stood in front of the doors which opened to reveal the most peculiar sight. Me.  
And then the whiteness that only happens when a fixed point in time and space, -something that has to happen otherwise the universe will collapse- changes took everything. The silver corridors, the blackness of space, the sun and the earth and last the TARDIS.

The universe had crashed.  
Flickering, shaking and melding into form. The room which the only notable feature of which was its complete blank emptiness. Then he appeared in front of me. He didn't have any features and was really just the vague shape of a body. No colour, no depth, just the two dimensional shape of a human being.  
You have a choice.  
The words just arrived in my mind without ever having reached my ears.  
You can either let reality collapse, or you can let me throw you back 1 minute and leave the room before the TARDIS materialises.  
"Do you really think I would even see it as an option to let the universe die?" I asked rhetorically, "Throw me back a minute!"  
Appearing in the observation room again I sighed and walked to the door and down a few corridors until I reached my room where I turned on the TV and switched to the security channel and looked in to the room I had just been in. The TARDIS was dematerialising and another was landing in the corner. Both were police boxes. Then just before the first one fully dematerialised it changed into the shape of a large tree.  
Must be heading off to some Forest I thought.  
Then stepping out of the police box/ TARDIS was a tall man with big ears a long nose and close cropped hair. He was wearing a green shirt, jeans, black sneakers and a leather jacket. Then a girl stepped out with blonde hair wearing jeans, sneakers an unidentifiable top and a greyish hoodie. I realised that this must be the Doctor that The Face Of Boe had said was a Time-Lord from who he had travelled with for a couple of years. I watched as they looked out of the window for a bit until the steward showed up and asked who they were. Flicking through the security channels I watched him save the station from Cassandra who proclaimed herself to be 'the last true human' but was really possibly the most inhumane thing in existence. And then he just left.  
"Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!"  
I was supposed to meet him, not just watch from my room.  
The only thing for it was to wait around the town of Cardiff, where there was a dimensional instability which effectively created fuel for TARDISes, until he showed up for a refill. May as well bring my own TARDIS. I cant remember the last time I refuelled.

Word Count: 1051

Shadowofdarkness9001 over and out.


End file.
